1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reinforcing block for use in the construction of containers of the type commonly used for bulk food storage and display in supermarkets. The invention also relates to containers including the reinforcing blocks and to a method of construction of the containers.
2. State of the Art
Such containers are typically manufactured by gluing of relatively rigid plastic sheet material, usually acrylic (PMMA) because of its combination of toughness and transparency. The containers are often box-like and thus the junctions between two or more sheets are usually orthogonal. These junctions are butt joined and glued using a short length of square or triangular acrylic section as a reinforcing block. The blocks are cut to length from a constant-section extruded length of acrylic, using a docking saw.
This prior art arrangement provides a convenient method of construction, but is difficult to clean thoroughly as food waste and dirt tends to become clogged in the end of the block and its junction with the acrylic sheets. The present invention aims to provide a more hygienic arrangement.